Internet Famous
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Uh, you remember how you burst into my live-stream the other day? My fans kinda think that we're dating. And I'm really popular in this area so I'm pretty sure all those girls coming up to you have been my fangirls. You've been getting a lot of death threats in the comments on my video. Sorry! Nalu YouTube AU. Thanks to popular demand and continuing muse now a series of one-shots.
1. Internet Famous

**Internet Famous**

"I can't believe your apartment floor collapsed," Lucy said as she followed Levy up the stairs of the apartment complex.

"I know! I know my books are heavy but those floors were definitely not built up to code. Thank God nobody was hurt! Not even my books." The other day the floor of Levy's apartment had collapsed under the weight of her new bookshelves. The shelving had crashed into the ground floor apartment below. Neither Levy or her neighbor had been home but it had been quite a shock for both of them. It turned out that the landlord had cheaped out on the support beams and neglected the safety of his tenants. Needless to say, Levy and her neighbor were suing him and Levy was looking for a new place to live.

"And thank God you have a boyfriend who's letting you crash at his place." Lucy nudged Levy with her shoulder as her blue-haired friend blushed. Levy had temporarily moved in with her boyfriend, Gajeel, and was storing her stuff (primarily her MASSIVE collection of books) between his place, Lucy's, and a storage unit.

"I'm just on the couch." Lucy gave her friend a disbelieving look. "Okay, maybe that was just one night…"

"That sounds about right." Lucy laughed as Levy flushed an even darker shade of crimson than she was already. Levy unlocked the door to Gajeel's apartment and when Lucy walked in she was quite surprised at what she found. Amid the general apartment clutter and Levy's books were controllers for almost every popular gaming system and even more video games strewn about the room. Bioshock Infinite, Uncharted, Call of Duty, Battlefront, Shadow of Mordor, and so many more were everywhere around the very expensive entertainment center with a huge flat-screen, surround sound, and all the systems to match the controllers.

"Wow! Levy, I didn't know Gajeel was so into video games."

"Oh no! Those aren't his. Don't get me wrong, he plays every once and awhile but pretty much all of this is his cousin's. Apparently, Natsu is some kind of famous gamer on Youtube called Salamander."

"Damn, all this is his?"

"I know right! And this isn't even all of it. He has even more in his room. He keeps all his recording equipment and 'PC games' in there."

"How does he afford it all?" Levy shrugged.

"According to him and Gajeel, he's pretty popular. It pays well enough that he's a full-time Youtuber." Lucy's eyebrows shot up. Levy had told her stories about this weird cousin and none of them would lead her to believe that he was some kind of successful Youtube celebrity.

"This is the same Natsu who accidentally lit himself on fire trying to boil water?" Levy cringed but nodded.

"Yeah, when he's not being a famous gaming nerd Natsu tends to accidentally light himself on fire… A LOT…" Levy trailed off. "Anyway, we should probably get to studying." She set down her bag on the coffee table and started pulling out her textbooks. Lucy did the same and they began working on their homework for Professor Freed's class. They were midway through a rune translation when it started. "

"Yo Guys!" Lucy and Levy jumped hearing the loud voice coming from down the hall. They'd thought they were home alone. "Salamander coming back at you with another Blind Play Challenge video!"

"Just Natsu. Must be recording again. He sometimes forgets to shut the door. I'll go close it. The room is soundproof so that should take care of it," Levy said getting up and walking down the hallway.

"You guys know how it goes. I get one of my fellow gamers to recommend a game to me and I play it with absolutely no idea what the hell it's about or what I'm doing. Today I'll be playing One Night At Flumpty's. I was challenged to play this by Ice Princess or Ice Mage as the idiot-" The voice was muffled after a gentle click. Lucy assumed that this was Levy closing the door. She returned smiling.

"That should fix the problem. Sorry, I didn't think he'd be home already."

"It's fine but, seriously, is he always that loud?"

"Yeah, even just talking to you normally. I swear, he can't do anything quietly. Gajeel told me Natsu was only living here for a week before Gajeel went out and installed the soundproofing himself because he couldn't take it anymore. It muffles pretty much everything. But if he gets really upset and starts screaming and yelling. Then we're screwed cause nothing can silence him when he gets like that, believe me." Lucy nodded and the two of them got back to work. All was well… for about five minutes.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Lucy and Levy both jumped again, this time to the loud scream from down the hall.

"What the hell?"

"That happens every now and then," Levy reassured Lucy. "Just ignore it. It'll go away. He gets frustrated easily and yells sometimes but if we're lucky once he calms down and figures it out he'll be fine."

"Okay…"

"AHHHH! FUCK DAMN IT!"

"If you say so Lev," Lucy said apprehensively and tried to get back to work. This was not to be done though. Natsu continued to scream profanities about "THAT BASTARD EGG WITH HIS STUPID FUCKING FACE!" every 2 minutes or so. When he wasn't screaming curses, he was just screaming at an ear-splitting volume. After 15 minutes of this Lucy had had enough.

"That is IT!" Lucy said, slamming her hands down on the table. "I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!"

"NO! Lu-chan! He's recording!"

"URGH! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! CAN YOU JUST STOP THIS YOU STUPID FUCKING EGG!" Natsu Dragneel was beyond frustrated. This was what he got for trusting that asshole stripper Gray with suggesting a game for him to play for his popular Blind Play Challenges. That Ice Prick knew how much he'd struggled when he'd played Five Nights At Freddy's and Natsu hadn't totally trusted him when he'd suggested the game. Yes, he'd expected a FNAF fan-made game. What he hadn't expected was for it to be so damn well stupid egg just kept killing him. And if it wasn't the egg it was that damn red bitch-ass thing. Of course, this would be the 75th episode he'd promised to live stream.

"Come on you stupid mother-fucking egg! FIGHT ME BITCH!" At that moment the door to his room flew open. Natsu jumped and nearly fell out of his chair, headphones falling down around his neck. He whipped over to see a very pissed off blonde he'd never seen before standing in the doorway. Was it bad his eyes went immediately went to her enormous breasts?

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T GET ANYTHING DONE WITH YOU SCREAMING LIKE THAT! IF I HEAR YOU YELLING ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO KICK YOU THROUGH THAT WALL!" She threw a book at his head for good measure that he barely managed to duck. With that, she shut the door with a loud bang.

* * *

Natsu just sat there for a minute staring at the door, frozen. When he finally snapped back to senses he slipped headphones back on his head and turned back to his screens. During the blonde's tirade, he'd died yet again. But that was the least of his worries. Chat was blowing up with everyone asking who the blonde was and laughing at him for what had just transpired. He decided to just play it cool and figure out what was going on later.

"Hey, guys! Sorry about that, I didn't know anyone else was home and I guess I got a little too loud. I'm gonna end this video here for right now. I promise I'll live stream the second half same time next week. So sorry! I'll see you next week, bye guys!" With that, he cut the live stream. He leaned back in his chair and pulled off his headphones, running his fingers through his hair. The hottest girl he'd ever seen had just screamed at him during his live stream in front of his fans. And all that he could think about was going out and apologizing to her for being too loud. What the hell had just happened?!

* * *

Two Weeks Later…

It had been two weeks since Lucy had burst into Natsu's room and yelled at him. Afterwords Natsu had come out to apologize to her and Levy and been very sincere in his guilt. Lucy had been sympathetic, after all he hadn't actually known he was home alone. She'd also apologized for interrupting his recording, which had turned out to be live. Lucy had felt even worse about interrupting him after finding that out, but he'd insisted it hadn't been a big deal.

Since then she hadn't really seen him except for occasionally when she'd visited Levy. But even then it hadn't been for long as they'd both seemed to be heading in different directions whenever they met. Still, he'd been very warm and friendly towards her. Lucy was finding that she was thinking the loud idiot was pretty hot and kind of cute and sweet when he wanted to be. She really wanted to spend more time with him if she could. It just didn't seem to be working out. But, when Levy asked if she wanted to come over and hang out after class at Gajeel and Natsu's apartment, Lucy had happily agreed. And maybe she was hoping to see a loud pink-haired idiot there as well.

"I'm telling you, Lev, it's the weirdest thing," Lucy said as she and Levy entered the apartment. "Lately I've been getting all these dirty looks from random girls on the street."

"That is weird, do you know any of them."

"Nope. And it's not just weird looks either. Random girls are coming up to me and yelling at me about 'not being worthy of him' or being 'some random bimbo with big tits who's stealing him away'. Sometimes I get congratulated or they say that they hope I 'make him happy'. I don't even know who 'him' is!"

"Maybe they think you're someone else or something. What anything?" levy said walking to the kitchen.

"Just a water would be fine," Lucy said as she set down her bag. It was then that she noticed Natsu sitting on the couch. He was staring at her and fidgeting nervously. It was weird but maybe he'd just overheard her conversation with Levy and was nervous for her or something. "Hey, Natsu! Everything okay?"

"Hey Luce, uh… can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Lucy couldn't help but get excited. Maybe he was going to ask her out!

"Sure," she said happily. Natsu got up and she followed him to his room. He halfway closed the door and turned to face her. "What's up to Natsu?"

"I, uh, kinda overheard what you were saying to Levy."

"Yeah, it's weird, right? I honestly have no idea what's going on?"

"Yeah… uh… I might know what's going on…" Lucy was surprised.

"Wait, really!"

"Uh, you remember how you burst into my live-stream the other day?" Lucy nodded. "Well, I've been getting a lot of comments on that video about you and who you are."

"Okay…"

"My fans kinda think that we're dating. And I'm really popular in this area so I'm pretty sure all those girls coming up to you have been my fangirls. You've been getting a lot of death threats in the comments on my video. They're really upset about the idea of me having a girlfriend. I've been trying to correct them but they're convinced that we're a couple and we're living together. I'm really really sorry." Lucy stared at him in shock for a second… then broke out into laughter. Natsu just watched her laugh dumbfounded. "Uh, Luce? Are you okay?" She was laughing so hard she was almost crying and it took her a few minutes to calm down enough so she could speak.

"I am. Sorry. It's just so funny!" She laughed.

"What?"

"I've been so confused lately and it's just crazy fangirls!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"But they've been sending death threats."

"So what? So does Levy when the movie doesn't follow the book. Generally means nothing."

"Oh, uh… that's cool."

"Honestly, I thought you wanted to talk to ask me out. And instead, you tell me that apparently half the internet thinks we're dating. It's just so crazy and funny!" She threw her head back laughing again. Natsu stood and looked at her for a second, and then the laughter started to bubble up in him as well. Before they knew it they had both collapsed onto his bed, dying of laughter. Eventually, the laughter subsided and they found themselves just sitting together.

"You know," Natsu said, breaking the silence. "We could just make the rumors true." Lucy rolled over on her side and stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I actually did want to ask you out before Luce. I just didn't because of how bad my fans reacted when we weren't really dating and didn't want to put you through that if we actually did."

"I could care less what they think. Just cause you make YouTube videos doesn't mean you belong to them. Besides," She said, winking at Natsu. "I can take them."

"Oh really?" Natsu said, smirking.

"Hell yeah! I'm a lot stronger than I look." Lucy sat up and flexed her biceps, making both of them laugh. Natsu sat up.

"That settles it then. Dinner Friday Night at 6?" Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet." With that, they leaned in and sealed the deal with a kiss.

"You do realize we're probably gonna have to do the relationship tag video now, right?"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that one. I don't think I finished my 15 minutes of internet fame last time. And I can't wait to drive the fangirls crazy with this one!"

* * *

 **Hello, my Lovely Readers! Thank you so much for reading my story, it seriously means the world to me. I actually have an idea to make it a two-shot but I'm not sure if I should. Post a review and let me know if you want more and I might go back and add a second part. Thanks again and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story as well as check out my other stories on my profile.**

 **~ Mallorie a.k.a. Lilymaid620**


	2. Relationship Tag

**Relationship Tag**

"Yo Guys! Salamander coming back at you with kind of a different video today. You guys may remember my Blind Play Challenge video of One Night At Flumpty's from six months ago. It's gotten pretty famous for the girl that burst into the room while I was playing. A lot of rumors have been going around about that girl and me since then. Well, today we're going to shut those rumors up. Guys, meet my ACTUAL GIRLFRIEND, LUIGI! OW!" Lucy smacked Natsu upside the head and sat down.

"You know it's Lucy, you idiot!"

"But it's a cool nickname!"

"Natsu I am not a Mario Character! Anyway, tell them what we're doing you, dork." Lucy rolled her eyes

"Right! Today we're going to be doing one of those girlfriend tags so you guys can get to know Luce a bit better and she can stop getting those death threats. But we don't want this to be some boring video where we're just talking so Lucy and I are going to be playing a game from one of my favorite series. That's right, we're playing Double Dragon Neon!"

"Natsu's convinced me to play a few other beat'em up games with him so I'm really hoping I don't totally suck."

"You won't babe," Natsu said, hugging Lucy. " Anyway, we're going to be answering questions from chat while we play, so be sure to leave any questions you have for us in chat."

"So let's start playing! I'm player two so I'm someone called Jimmy Lee."

"And I'm going to be Billy Lee so let's do this! I'm all fired up." Natsu hit start and the screen loaded. A large, muscular man in the game punched a girl in the stomach and threw her over his shoulder and the graphic popped up saying "Mission One!"

"Natsu! What the hell are we playing?"

"Yeah, that's the guy we have to beat up to get the girl back."

"Apparently he picks up girls the same way you do, just more violently."

"Remember guys there are three steps to picking up girls. 1. You find the girl. 2. You grab the girl. And, 3. You take the girl. Works every time!"

"Don't actually listen to that guys!"

"It worked on you didn't it!"

"I'm refusing to dignify that with a response, we have our first question."

"Who's it from?"

"Softballpup12 'If you guys could change anything about each other, what would it be?' Okay, EVERY TIME I'm over here working on homework he starts filming and SCREAMING at the computer. EVERY TIME!"

"Okay, that's harsh Luce."

"Still true though and it's your turn."

"Your weird dog."

"I LOVE PLUE!"

"He looks like a weird snowman and he's always shivering."

"He's adorable!"

"He has a pointy orange nose!"

"And you have a blue cat!"

"Look we have another question! This one is from blackmailingqueen 'Did you guys meet the parents yet? Good Luck Natsu!' Lucy has actually met my family. Dad and my step-mom, Grandeeney, love her, but Wendy thinks her dog is cute for some weird reason."

"My mom actually passed away when I was a kid and I don't really talk to my dad, but Natsu is going with me to visit her on her birthday next month. It was actually his idea to go with me and he's been really great about it and I'm so thankful for that."

"Anything for you Luce, but we've got another question, wanna read it?"

"This one is from alydragneel, Natsu sounds like this one is a big fan. 'Lucy, do you know Natsu's favorite game and do you have a favorite video game? I actually do know this because he's always trying to get me to play it with him. Saints Row 4, he likes being able to destroy anything. I haven't played many games but I do watch him play games a lot and my favorite one has been Child of Light/ It's just so beautiful and I really love the story and the magic.

"Nice. Next question is from SleepinBeautyK, 'We all saw Lucy burst in on Natsu, but when and where did you guys actually meet." Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"That actually is how we met. My best friend is Gajeel's girlfriend and we'd come over here to study because she's finding a new place and I live in a tiny dorm. So we're trying to study and he just starts yelling at the computer and finally I couldn't take it anymore. He was so loud the sound proofing couldn't cover it up! Anyway, that's how we met and two weeks later he told me that I'd burst in on his Livestream and apparently the half the internet thinks we're dating. But you guys are right now so I guess it worked out! Next question is from IceMage 'Natsu how the hell did you actually convince this hottie to date-'"

"GRAY STOP COMMENTING ON MY VIDEOS! Read a different one Luce!" Lucy burst into laughter, but read the next question.

"Nap Team Captain wants to know 'Lucy, is your favorite YouTuber? Besides Natsu, obviously.' I'm actually a big nerd and I love Dodger's Welcome to the Fandom series. Also, her cats are adorable!"

"I really like her too, next one is from SazHearT 'First kiss?' I actually managed to convince her to kiss me after I asked her out which was actually after I told her that she was getting a lot of death threats online… so, that happened."

"Was still nice though, new question from Charlotte and Cookies, I love that name! 'Natsu what is Lucy good at if she isn't a gamer?' Okay Natsu, what am I good at?"

"She is an amazing writer. You can actually read a lot of her short stories and fanfics on her Wattpad and accounts. You guys should really go check her out, her username is CelestialZodiacHeart. Honestly, when I read them I forget that their fanfics half the time."

"Thanks for the plug, Natsu. Next question?"

"From KatanaNoNeko, 'Who wins your arguments?' Easy, she does."

"It's true. AzuraZatyr, 'What is Natsu's weirdest habit? We have to know!' He talks to his cat like its a person. It wouldn't be as weird if he didn't make Happy respond. He even has a special voice for him. It's the weirdest and dorkiest thing ever!"

"Hey!"

"I think it's cute! And it's your turn to read the question."

"Fine, this one is from Ace101Mega 'Who's the bigger fangirl/fanboy and what for?' She is mainly because she has I don't know how many posters and pictures from about a million different fandoms all over her room, her phone, and she writes fanfiction for more fandoms than I knew existed. Her favorite is the one she writes the most for, Harry Potter. Her favorite character is Luna and she's always writing fanfiction about her and Neville. How'd I do?"

"Nailed It! Coming from bloodRayneee, 'What food do you guys love?' He loves anything spicy and I don't know how he does it! I'd burst into flames. I love anything and everything chocolate!"

"Hey, I love spicy food so I can breathe fire! Snow-Fragments 'Natsu are you worried that Lucy is way hotter than you?' Gray, are you making fake accounts again?"

"I'm taking this one. Natsu isn't way hotter than me. You guys might not be able to tell but this guy is seriously hot! Even with the pink hair."

"It's Salmon!"

"If by Salmon you mean Cherry Blossom Pink then okay, but AwesomeAubrey wants to know 'Natsu, what film always makes Lucy cry?'"

"The Fault in Our Stars. She made me watch it with her and I did cause it's one of her favorite movies. It was so boring because she's the only one who likes it and she was bawling by the end. But at least it was worth it cause it made her so happy… after the tears stopped. And SapphiRubyCrys says 'You guys are sitting in front of the TV, what's on?'"

"I'm trying to get him into more anime lately and we're watching Assassination Classroom and Sword Art Online together. Now it's The Green Blossom's turn. 'If you guys could live anywhere in the world where would it be?' I'd like England because I think it's just so beautiful. Or Japan, imagine all the anime merch I could get!"

"I don't really care, I'll live wherever she is."

"Aww, Natsu." Lucy gushed and leaned over to kiss him.

"Anyway, our next comment is from 100 'Lucy is not good enough for-' okay guys leave her alone! Lucy is a really amazing girlfriend and she makes me really happy. I'm really tired of seeing comments like these. Next comment and hopefully this one is nicer. TheLylaRin, 'Favorite book/author for each other?' Lucy loves a lot of books so I know she can't pick. She has said her favorite authors are J. (obviously), Marissa Meyer, and Jane Austen."

"Those are the big ones, nice dear. Natsu isn't a big reader. But he does love comic books and his favorite series is Fantastic Four. He really likes that Human Torch. MasterGildarts, do you know my friend Cana's dad? Anyway, their question is 'Who's the more organized one?' This will probably come as no shock to you but it's me."

"This is going to be the last question. MajorJr16028, '*snicker snicker* When's the wedding? *snicker snicker*' Really? You had to include the snickers?"

"Ignore that, when's the wedding Natsu?"

"Annnnndddd, that's all the time we have for today? See you in the next video!"

"Don't think you're getting out of this one Natsu!"

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **A lot of you wanted me to continue this and my boyfriend/beta agreed so, TaDa I did it! I even included the usernames of those of you who reviewed in this. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I actually have an idea for another one so this might be a three-shot! Thanks again guys! See you in the next story!**

 **~ Mallorie a.k.a. Lilymaid620**


	3. Getting Over It

**Getting Over It**

"Yo Guys! Salamander coming back at you with another Blind Play Challenge video!" Natsu couldn't help but smile. It had been awhile since he'd gotten to make one of these or even any video. As he'd told his fans he'd been moving recently and he'd just now FINALLY gotten his new recording room all set up. This was much nicer because now he had his own room for recording instead of his bedroom. What he hadn't told his fans was that he'd moved because Gajeel and Levy had decided to move in together. While they had told Natsu he didn't need to move right away, He really hadn't wanted to be a third wheel. Besides, the paychecks he was getting from YouTube and its millions more than covered the cost of buying a new apartment. Not to mention this was bigger and nicer than the place he'd been sharing with Gajeel. Plus, he was pretty sure Levy was turning his old room into a library for her MASSIVE book collection.

"It's nice to be back on YouTube. It sucked to be away from you guys so long, but I couldn't let Happy unpack those boxes all by himself. I'm sure that if it had been just him I'd have been living out of those boxes. I'll be posting a video that I made over the hiatus of the box fort we built for Happy and him playing on it as soon as I'm done editing it. But let's get into this!" Natsu decreased his face-cam to a small portion in the corner to let the viewers see the game's start screen.

"You guys know the drill. I get one of my gamer friends to recommend a game to me and I just play it with not a clue what it's about or what I'm doing. As you can see, today's game is Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy. The recommendation came from BeastModeMan so I have no idea what's going to happen with this. Let's get this started!" He hit new game.

The screen showed a tree on a barren landscape with a cauldron and a hammer underneath it. Weird, but then the cauldron began to shake. Suddenly half a man popped out of the cauldron and grabbed the hammer.

"Okay, what the heck kinda game is this? Why is this man in a cauldron!" Natsu moved the mouse and the man's hammer moved. Natsu fiddled around with it for a minute until he accidentally used the hammer to push the man off the ground and make him jump. "Okay, so I have to use the hammer to jump?" Natsu played around with that a bit more. "What the hell am I supposed to be doing here!" Natsu yelled as the cauldron man landed by a tree. Then he realized something.

"Wait, am I supposed to just help this guy climb the tree and shit? There's no way it can be that simple." Still, he shrugged and started helping the man climb the tree. And the rocks beyond it. Looked like this was going to be a boring Challenge video.

"There's no feeling more intense than starting over." What the hell? No there was some weird Australian guy talking about how he deleted his homework the day before it was due. Natsu just decided to ignore it and keep going. He had a big pile of rocks in front of him and he needed to get his Cauldron Dude over it. But then the man said something that caught his attention. "Starting over is harder than starting up. If you're not ready for that, like if you've already had a bad day then what you're about to go through might be too much. Feel free to go away and come back. I'll be here." Natsu paused.

"Okay what? What the heck is this guy saying?" Natsu was trying to figure out what he meant but the voice just kept on going.

"Alright, thanks for coming with me on this trip. I'll understand if you have to take a break at any point. Just find a safe place to stop and quit the game. Don't worry, I'll save your progress, always. Even your mistakes."

"Okay, thanks?" Natsu said as he kept trying to get this guy up the pile of rocks, which had a weird oar in it for some reason. Unfortunately, it was not going as easily as he thought. He was starting to question what this game was about. He just kept trying to get over the bizarre obstacles on the mountain. At this point, he wasn't sure if he was speaking words or if he was just creating some new language that was a combination of grunts, groans, and whale noises with the occasional piercing shriek. This game was proving to be much harder than he had thought and the weird Australian voice was saying something about "Sexy Hiking". He'd almost made it past the weird green shed when his hammer slipped and he fell back to the bottom. "SHHIIIITTT!"

"Oof," the weird voice was back. "You lost a lot of progress. That's a deep frustration, real punch in the gut."

"No fucking shit!" Natsu growled. This was it, time to get serious. He was not going to let some weird ass game with half a cauldron man and some random, very critical Australian guy get the better of him. He was Sala-fucking-mander! He'd played a billion games way harder than this and got PAID for it. He was one of the best and most popular gamers in the Fairy Tail Gaming Network. He was going to make this game his bitch!

* * *

"FUCKING WHY!" Natsu had been playing Getting Over it for over an hour now and instead of making the game his bitch, he felt like the game's bitch. Every time things were going good and starting to look up for him, he'd fall AGAIN! To add insult to injury every time he did the game would rub it in his face. Sometimes it would play music like "Goin' Down the Road Feeling Bad" or the Australian man would come back and comment on his failure or, even worse, START READING FUCKING QUOTES ABOUT FAILURE AND MOVING ON WITH HIS LIFE WHICH HE COULDN'T FUCKING DO BECAUSE HE WAS PLAYIN THIS STUPID AS GAME! As a YouTuber, Natsu was well known for yelling and screaming at basically every game he played, no matter what the mood. Hell, it was documented in one of his videos that his yelling at a game was how he'd met his girlfriend of the past year, Lucy. But this game. this FUCKING BULLSHIT GAME was taking him to a whole new level of rage and yelling.

The worst part was how it was constantly playing with his emotions. The past hour had seen the worst mood swings Natsu had ever felt in his life. He was constantly fluctuating between intense sadness, anxiety and completely over the top rage. Not anger, full-on RAGE! If Natsu wasn't making bizarre noises in desperation he was actually standing up and screaming in rage over this stupid game. His headphone and mouse had both been thrown around the room repeatedly. He was fairly sure that if the walls weren't padded thanks to the soundproofing, he'd need new versions of both by now.

This game seriously making Natsu question what the hell he was doing with his life. He'd been working as a waiter before YouTube had started paying him. He hadn't been great but the tips had been fairly decent. Honestly, he could've been doing anything. He could be doing what he'd wanted to do when he was a kid and become a fireman just like his old man. He could be running into building on fucking fire and saving people. But no, he was trying to get some bullshit half a man in a cauldron up a slide by swinging a hammer around. What the actual fuck was wrong with him and what was he doing with his life?

Well, right now Natsu was currently shrieking in physical pain as he fell further back down after failing YET AGAIN to get over this fucking slide. Seriously, what was wrong with the developer of this game. Why did he hate people so much? Fuck him and everything about him. Natsu screamed out in agony again as he slid back down to the patio. This much failure was seriously PHYSICALLY hurting him. Lucy knew a therapist right? Maybe he should ask her for that guy's number. He'd need it after he was done with this bullshit game.

It was at his moment when he was trying to get up the weird deck with a grill/ladder pile when the worst thing imaginable happened to him. As he was moving his hammer to try to climb up, his mouse slipped and he pushed off of the deck. Natsu watched in horror as his cauldron man fell all the way back to the bottom of the first pile of rocks with the oar sticking out. This was it. This was the final straw. To go all that way and fall right back to the start. Something inside Natsu snapped.

A roar sounding as if it came from the depths of his souls burst forth from his mouth followed by many curses screamed at a volume he hadn't known he had until then. He flung the headphones from his head and threw his mouse into the wall in the process. Natsu leaped from his chair and ran around the small room screaming his lungs out and filling the air with every curse he could think of as he beat on his legs. At one point he fell to his knees on the ground and began beating the floor with his fists, still screaming. When he jumped up to his feet again and looked around for something, anything to throw. And not just a mouse or his headphones this time. He needed something with weight. He needed the satisfaction. He grabbed the chair and hurled it into the wall, roaring like he had a dragon inside him.

Just then the door flew open with a bang! In the doorway stood a seething Lucy in sweatpants and an oversized Salamander t-shirt. She had her glasses on and her hair up, which could only mean one thing, she was doing classwork.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ONLINE TEST!" Then she saw the chair, on the floor and the dent in the wall. "DID YOU JUST THROW A CHAIR! WE JUST FUCKING MOVED IN HERE AND NOW WE WON'T GET OUR SECURITY DEPOSIT BACK BECAUSE YOU THREW A MOTHERFUCKING CHAIR AT THE WALL!" Normally this would've snapped Natsu back to normal, but he was in too much of a rage. He roared out curse words yet again, sending Plue and Happy scurrying for cover in the hallway. This didn't phase Lucy though. She knew just want to do in this situation. Natsu needed to calm the fuck down. With that she screamed "LUCY KICK!" and kicked Natsu square in the midsection, effectively knocking him unconscious. He'd be fine once he woke up but when he got one of his destructive, rage rampages he needed to be taken out asap. With that taken care of, Lucy calmly walked over to the computer and turned off the recording and saved the game before strolling out of the room and closing the door behind her to let Natsu rest and to return to her online test.

* * *

Later, (after he'd regained consciousness and apologized to Lucy, Plue, and Happy) Natsu had sent the recording of Getting Over It (and the subsequent events with Lucy) to Gajeel for editing and posting. While Natus usually edited his own videos, Gajeel helped out when Natsu was either too busy or, in times like this one, when he was too furious at a game to be able to calmly and sanely edit the footage. It wasn't a back gig. He got to watch his cousin be an idiot and make him look like a bigger idiot for the internet. And Natsu paid him well whenever he had to do it. There were worse jobs in the world.

Gajeel watched the recording howling with laughter every time Natsu started raging at the game. This was going to be a seriously popular video, he could already tell. In fact, he might have to use it to convince Natsu to let him make a compilation video of Natsu's greatest rage hits. Now that would be funny. He was getting to the end and was about to start editing when he found himself watching enraptured at Lucy bursting in, yelling, and taking Natsu out.

Damn, he hadn't known the Bunny Girl had it in her. Well, he'd known she could yell (everyone had seen the live-stream video where she burst in on Natsu during One Night at Flumpty's. Gajeel may or may not be responsible for almost fourth of those 1,000,000 hits and counting.) but he'd never expected her to be able to take down his cousin like that. Natsu may not have been as big as his cousin, but he was no weakling. Just because he was a gamer didn't mean he didn't hit the gym frequently. In fact he was a good gym buddy for Gajeel when they lived together, still was when they could squeeze in a training session. And here he was, Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of YouTube, being taken down by his pissed off girlfriend. Gajeel knew that Natsu probably wanted him to edit that out and put in the usual end card saying "Salamander was too pissed to finish this recording" but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Gajeel got to work.

When he was done he had edited together a good video, including the part with Lucy taking him out and turning off the recording full length, completely unedited. He posted it, making sure to add in the description "No Salamanders were injured in the making off this video". Gajeel smirked and let out a "Gihee". Just wait till the fangirls saw this one. They were going to lose their shit. But it made sense really. Everyone had met Lucy (including Natsu) when she'd burst into his live stream. And now they were going to find out they were living together the same way. It was almost poetic really, Gajeel thought. But in the end what it was, was just hilarious.

* * *

 **Hey, Guys! Back at it again with the NaLu YouTuber AU. This one was inspired by one of my favorite YouTubers Let's Play of this game. You may have heard of him, Markiplier? Anyway, this was totally inspired by him playing Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy and if you liked this then you should definitely go watch him play this. Not gonna lie some of the descriptions of Natsu's rage antics are completely based off of me watching that video. I was actually watching RedHood's video "Markiplier Not Getting Over It (RAGE COMPILATION)" as I wrote this. Seriously guys, go check it out, RedHood does a fantastic editing job and it is completely hilarious!**

 **Okay, now that I've given credit where it's due, I'm gonna take a quick serious note. When I wrote _Internet Famous_ I was honestly planning on it being a quick one-shot. A one and done kind of deal. I cannot believe how much positive feedback I've gotten on this and you guys are seriously awesome. You can ask my boyfriend/beta reader I(yup, the boy is actually going to use his FanFiction account now) I tend to feel really bad whenever I see a comment on one of my one-shots asking me to continue it. This isn't cause I don't appreciate your interest, I really do! I just have terrible focus when it comes to chaptered fics. I'll lose my focus and work on other projects and not get back to them and feel really bad about it. Or I'll feel pressured to churn out chapters so I don't let my readers down and they aren't as good to me the perfectionist. **

**But sometimes I get a good muse or constant inspiration and I'm able to create a series of one-shots for you guys and I'm so happy because _Internet Famous_ is turning out to be just that! I really didn't get into YouTubers and gaming YouTubers until I got with my boyfriend (3 years this October!). He's the one who introduced me to Jesse Cox, TotalBiscuit, Dodger, Crendor, and the others (if you haven't seen them PLEASE check them out. They are fabulous!) and I've continued to grow and get into others like Markiplier and Jacksepticeye since then. I'll keep adding to this story for as long as I keep getting inspiration. I'll also make sure to let you guys know what videos (if any) inspired me in the author's notes. **

**Now, if you're still with me through this long ass author's note 1. Thank you! and 2. since you guys are seriously some of the most awesome readers EVER! I'm going to try to give you guys little shoutouts whenever I can. In my last one-shot _Relationship Tag,_ some of you might have noticed that I included the usernames of the reviewers who so kindly asked me to continue this fic. That was done as a surprise thank you for those reviewers (please note not all usernames included were reviewers. Some were made up or my boyfriend because he betas for me). This time I'm going to make it a little competition. The first person who can guess which Fairy Tail member suggested the game to Natsu (check back in the story if need be) and leaves a review with the correct answer gets their username included in the next one-shot. (No flames or mean reviews will be accepted. Constructive criticism is always welcome.) I do have a few planned but no promises as to when they will come out. Can promise that they will be published though. Good Luck and once again thank you so much for reading my fic and sticking with me through this 4 paragraph author's note. Please keep reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. You guys always brighten my day when you do that! See you in my next story!**

 **~ Mallorie a.k.a. Lilymaid620**


End file.
